pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynthia-Rose Adams
Cynthia Rose is a''' Mezzo Soprano''' singer in the Barden Bellas. She is a very misunderstood lesbian who is revealed to have a gambling problem. She appears to have an attraction to Stacie and has tried to kiss Fat Amy. It is also implied that there may have been something between her and Denise, as Denise whispers "I still love you" Biography Cynthia Rose is one of the Barden Bellas. It is revealed that she's a lesbian and has a gambling problem. She's often partners with Stacie because Cynthia Rose finds Stacie attractive. Later in the movie, Cynthia Rose tries to kiss Fat Amy when the Treblemakers throw a big burrito at her. Relationships Stacie Stacie is often seen with Cynthia Rose. They remain close friends although Stacie gets sometimes creeped out by her. One instance was when she blew her rape whistle when Cynthia Rose was trying to grab her during the Bellas' fight. They were also together during the aca-initiation night when Stacie asked Cynthia Rose if she could count on her to pull up her hair when she pukes. During the riff-off Stacie sang with Cynthia Rose in one song against the Trebles and were grinding with each other. Fat Amy Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose became friends after joining the Barden Bellas. But throughout the movie, Fat Amy was suspicious about Cynthia Rose's sexuality. This was first seen when she had told Aubrey that one of every ten girls were a lesbian and she thought it was black beauty a.k.a Cynthia Rose. Another instance was during the confessions scene where she had said "Lesbi-honest" before Cynthia Rose's confession. When finally admitting that she had a girlfriend, Fat Amy's initial reaction was "Whoop! There it is!," proving that she anticipated Cynthia Rose to be a lesbian. Donald Donald's first encounter with Cynthia Rose was during her audition, where he mistakenly assumed that she was a boy. she replied "Yeah, Hi, My name is Cynthia Rose." He then turns to Bumper and says its not a dude twice. Denise During the confessions, after Fat Amy said, "Whoop! There it is!," Denise mouthed to Cynthia Rose, "I still love you.," then stared at Cynthia Rose passionately every time Amy wasn't looking. This proves to the fact that Denise is probably Cynthia Rose's ex-girlfriend. Trivia *Cynthia Rose sang S&M during the riff-off. The song is co-written by Ester Dean, the star who portrayed her. Quotes *''"I'm all in, bitches."''- at her gambling opponents after she received the news that the Bellas are back in track. *''"Yeah, I wanna be how we are now."'' -at Aubrey following Fat Amy when the fat girl said that she doesn't want to be like the old Bellas. Songs Solos (in a group) Gallery Tumblr mbtuziufhc1rsssdyo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mak86e4yHy1rdkhz0o2 500.gif )))))))))).jpg Ahhhhh.png Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Since U Been Gone 3.png Since U Been Gone 1.png Cynthia Rose.png First Try.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png Hand's In Aca-Bithes!.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bellas Category:Student